Poppi the Gourmand
by Lightchao42
Summary: Poppi wants to eat, but she doesn't know how or what food tastes like. Can her friends help?


Poppi couldn't eat, but that didn't impair her enjoyment of dinner. It was one of the few times of the day when everyone was together and/or not facing some day-ruining threat. Even with Torna's evil machinations stopped and Elysium found, Alrest was still not completely at peace, so these breaks were well appreciated by Poppi.

Poppi wasn't preoccupied with eating, so she was keenly observant of what the rest of the "Aegis Crew" (as Zeke called their group) were up to. They were eating dinner in Argentum's Rumbletum Canteen, celebrating their fifth reunion party, and all eleven party members were accounted for (Azurda was too big to fit inside Argentum, so Rex promised to bring him food afterwards). Nia and Zeke were arguing about something, as usual. Pandoria offered words in defense of her prince while Mythra occasionally chimed in with a dry comment. Dromarch, Mòrag, Brighid, and Pyra were trying hard to avoid getting dragged into the conversation. Finally, Rex and Tora were too busy eating to pay much attention.

It was a slightly dysfunctional group, yes, but it was Poppi's group. Counting them, Poppi's other Masterpons Tatazo and Soosoo, and her big sisterpon Lila, Poppi could say she had the best family ever! But Poppi did not say this out loud because she did not want anyone to cry. Oh yeah, Pyra and Mythra are two separate people now! Poppi is not sure how this happened, but she won't complain because now she can hug them both at the same time.

Back to the present, Poppi listened more closely to what Nia and Zeke were arguing about. Apparently Zeke had found a recipe for something called "Addam's Embercakes" and tried to make it himself. The Embercakes smelled just fine to Poppi, but Nia evidently disagreed.

"Are you sure you didn't put too many spices in these, Shellhead? They're barely edible!"

"Your tastes are too childish, furry ears!" said Zeke, before eating an Embercake himself to enhance his point that they were, in fact, edible. "They're supposed to be spicy! It's not my fault you have such sensitive tastes."

"Don't give me that 'sensitive tastes' crap!" replied the Gormotti. "I tried one the last time we visited Tantal, and it was nowhere near this spicy!"

You may have noticed the figurative Aruduran in the dining room: food. Poppi's friends talked about it, Drivers talked about it, Blades talked about it, Titans talked about it (or at least Azurda did), and Armus would talk about it if they could talk. Heck, Poppi imagined that even Torna used to talk about food when they didn't talk about destroying humanity. Yet Poppi, as an artificial Blade, could not talk about food. Well, she could talk about it, but her opinion doesn't mean much if she can't eat it. Poppi could smell food, and normally that was good enough for her, but suddenly she felt that she was missing out.

To avoid needlessly troubling her Masterpon, Poppi never brought up the topic of adding a tasting function. But now Tora was very lazy and sat around all day playing Tiger! Tiger! and waiting for Rex to invite him to the next reunion party. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him something else to do.

"Are you sure you didn't make some mistake while making these, Shellhead?" continued Nia.

"Of course not!" Zeke turned toward the red-haired Aegis. "You were there in the kitchen with me, Pyra. You know that I didn't make a mistake, right?"

"Oh, me? Uh…" Pyra looked to her Driver for support, but he wasn't going to be any help with his mouth full of food. "Well, you did put in a bit more spice than the recipe suggested…"

"AHA!" Nia shouted and pointed mockingly at the Zekenator. "I knew it! I knew you screwed up!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zeke yelled as he stood up from his seat. Poppi wasn't' sure why he did this, but maybe standing up straight made him seem more impressive? "I did that on purpose! The recipe wasn't spicy enough for me!"

Mythra leaned forward in her seat and smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure you totally didn't accidentally knock a whole jar of spice into the mixture." She winked at Pyra. "Right, Sis?"

Pyra meekly looked down at her food and shuffled nervously. Zeke, for whatever reason, took this as a confession and let out an exaggerated gasp. "PYRA! You didn't tattle on me, did you?!"

Pyra looked positively ashamed. "I didn't mean to, Zeke…" she mumbled towards her food. "Mythra just asked me how everything went, and I accidentally…"

"OOF!" Zeke mimed being stabbed in the chest and fell to the ground, futilely grasping for something to stop his fall as he fell face-down on the floor. Then he rolled over, because it's harder to make an impressive speech while you're looking at the ground.

"Betrayed… by the Aegis…" Zeke coughed dramatically into his arm. "To think… the Zekenator… would meet his end… like… this…"

"NOOOO, ZEKE!" Pandoria fell on her knees next to Zeke and wept for the fallen prince. "Stay with me, my prince! I know you can get through this! YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

"Oh, Zeke!" cried Pyra, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen!"

Everyone else remained silent. Poppi herself watched this scene with a blank expression, which was how she usually reacted to Zeke's antics. For the sake of not being interrupted by more theatrics, Poppi decided to wait until after dinner before making her request to Tora.

* * *

Following dinner, Poppi sat outside her room in Lemour Inn, planning her next move. Though the rest of their party had scattered to pursue their own interests, Pyra, Nia, Brighid, and Tora had stayed behind to clean up their tables (well, Pyra, Nia, and Brighid were cleaning up, while Tora offered advice and commentary). Poppi was thinking about how Tora would respond to her request, and if the presence of the others would influence Tora's reaction. She wished pictures could talk, because then she could ask the portrait of Bana for advice. Why did Argentum still have that portrait of Bana up, anyway? But now Poppi was getting distracted, and there's no time like the present. Steeling her resolve, Poppi marched back into Rumbletum Canteen.

Brighid was the first to notice Poppi's entrance, which puzzled Poppi because Brighid's eyes were always closed. Did she have infrared vision? Maybe Poppi could ask Tora for that next. Regardless, Brighid smiled and held up a stack of plates.

"Good timing, Poppi," Brighid said. "Would you mind taking these plates to the kitchen? We're a bit low on manpower right now."

"Sure thing." Poppi went over to take the plates but was interrupted when Nia grabbed them instead. "Hold up. Poppi didn't eat anything, so I don't think she needs to clean up after us. Know what I mean?"

Poppi, with her advanced conversational programing, decided that this subject was a good transition point to mention what she wanted. "Actually, Nia brought up reason for Poppi being here!"

Nia set down the plates and tilted her head in confusion. "I did? What d'you mean?"

"Indeed Nia did." The artificial Blade turned toward her Masterpon, who was standing on the table and giving Pyra advice on how to 'properly' clean up. "Poppi have request for Masterpon!"

"No, Pyra have to—" Tora jumped a bit when he heard his name, as he had gotten used to Poppi scolding him when he played Tiger! Tiger! too much. "O-oh, Poppi have request? Sure thing! Masterpon will see what he can do."

Poppi emulated taking a deep breath (as Poppi couldn't breathe either, but that didn't bother her as much as not being able to eat). This was the moment of truth. Either Tora would crush her dreams forever, or he would fulfill her dreams forever until she found another dream for Tora to crush forever. Perhaps this was overly dramatic, but Poppi has felt a theatrical streak since she and Tora put on a play with Nia. Either way, this was the time.

"Poppi want to be able to eat food."

To Poppi's surprise, no one gasped loudly or fainted, possibly because Zeke was not present. Everyone did react differently, though: Pyra looked sympathetic to Poppi's plight, Nia's eyes widened in surprise, and Brighid placed her hand on her chin with curiosity. Tora himself looked anxious, as if someone was asking him to explain where littlepon came from and he really didn't want to.

Pyra was the first to act. "Oh, Poppi, I'm so sorry!" Pyra raced over to take Poppi's hands in her own. At this moment, Poppi was glad that she had heat receptors to detect the warmth in Pyra's hands. "How long have you been feeling this way? Tora can do something about it, right?" She looked towards the Nopon expectantly.

Now Tora started sweating. If an Aegis wanted you to do something, "no" was not a proper answer, lest she respond with extreme prejudice. His only comfort was that Mythra wasn't here…yet.

Poppi decided to save Tora from further torment by answering Pyra. "Poppi feel this way since middle of dinner." She gave Tora a supportive, encouraging smile. "Poppi is confident that Masterpon can help Poppi!"

Tora appreciated the sentiment, but she didn't completely calm his nerves. "Meh… Tora know Poppi ask about eating someday. Tora even wrote script of response, but left it at home."

"So you have already come to a decision on the subject," Brighid guessed.

"N-no! Not like Brighid say!" Tora stuttered. "Tora just write out line of reasoning. Implementing taste in artificial Blade very difficult."

"Oh, really?" Nia said, unconvinced. "What, are you too busy implementing "Blushy-Crushy version 2.0" in Poppi?"

"That not—"

"Wait…" Pyra interjected sheepishly. "You're not actually making a Blushy-Crushy version 2.0, are you…?"

"NO!" Nia shouted. She definitely wasn't going to deal with _that_ right now. "I just made that up! And don't you dare tell me you're interested!"

Pyra's face turned red. "No, of course not…"

"Good," Nia said, satisfied. "Anyway, I have a question. If Poppi can't eat, why does she still ask for food? Does she like appreciating the aesthetics?"

"Nia correct!" Poppi exclaimed, proud to be able to give a satisfactory answer. "Also, Poppi cannot eat, but can smell. Good smells are good for Poppi!"

Nia took a moment to consider this response. "Okay. And what do you do with the food once you're done smelling it?"

"Then Poppi let Masterpon eat it."

Nia shot a glare at Tora. "Wow, I didn't think you came up with a way to get yourself two portions of food."

"Nia too cruel to Tora!" Fortunately for Tora, these off-topic discussions gave him time to come up with an argument to properly defend himself. "As Tora say, implanting eating very hard. Grampypon and Dadapon already try with Lila. It not go too well."

Brighid considered this. "Well, you aren't your father or your grandfather, Tora. Perhaps you could find a solution where they could not. Poppi can already smell, so maybe taste operates in a similar fashion."

Tora's drooping wings perked up. "Brighid is right! Fairly certain that Brighid is buttering up Tora, but not care. If anyone can do it, it Tora!" Tora turned his attention to Poppi, now contemplating how to best implement Poppi's tasting function. "Now, what Poppi actually want from Tora?"

"Tasting good enough for Poppi!" Poppi said. "Though Poppi think chewing essential part of experience, too. No need for poo-poo."

"And Tora appreciate that." Tora sighed in relief. "Tasting mechanism hard enough as is, so Tora glad that Poppi not ask for too much."

Poppi tried to hide her growing excitement. "So…Masterpon will try?"

Tora placed his hands on his hips and looked as confident as he could. "Masterpon will do his best, but make no promises. Tora will go call Dadapon for advice." Tora walked away from the dining area to borrow the Chairman's communication line, mumbling about what materials he should use for Poppi's new stomach.

Nia coughed. "Well, that went better than I imagined it would."

Poppi had to admit that it was much easier than expected. But something still troubled her. "Poppi agree with Nia. But…something still bothering Poppi."

"Do you still doubt Tora's ability to give you a sense of taste?" suggested Brighid.

Poppi shook her head. "Not that. This obvious, but Poppi not know how to eat. Chewing and swallowing foreign concepts." Poppi tapped a finger to her forehead to help think of more concerns she may have. "And…Poppi also want to know what tastes like before trying them. Can friends help?"

Pyra bent over so that she and Poppi were at eye level. "Well, that isn't too much trouble. We can all show Poppi what eating's like, right?" She patted Poppi on the head and turned towards her companions.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll see if I can't rope Dromarch and the rest into helping. You helping too, Brighid?"

"Hmm. I'll look into some books and do some research on taste in humans and Blades. Maybe I'll find something useful that way."

"Good." Pyra clapped her hands together. "Now, let's finish cleaning so we can get started on helping Poppi right away."

"Sure thing," Nia said. "Is Poppi helping too or what?"

Pyra didn't take long to consider this. "This is Poppi's special day, so we can't make her do our work…"

"Poppi don't mind helping!" To prove her point, Poppi grabbed the stack of plates Nia left and marched toward the kitchen. "Friends help Poppi when friends finish cleaning."

This wasn't what Pyra planned, but she smiled anyway. "If you say so, Poppi. Now, let's finish up!"

* * *

Once they had finished up, Pyra sent Nia and Brighid away to tell the others of Poppi's plight before leaving herself on some "secret business". She told Poppi to wait patiently while she was gone, which she did. About five minutes later, Pyra returned to Rumbletum Canteen with four large bags full of ingredients. Poppi thought they looked heavy, but carrying them didn't seem to hamper Pyra's good mood.

"You just sit tight, Poppi," Pyra said with an enthusiastic smile. "I just bought some ingredients, so give me thirty minutes and I'll whip up a whole palette of tastes for you to discover!"

Poppi thought that everyone already ate dinner, but perhaps a second course wouldn't hurt anyone. "Poppi looking forward to it. But while waiting, Poppi come up with question."

"Oh, really? Fire away!"

"Poppi notice that Pyra like vegetables more than meat. Is Pyra what they call…vegetarian?"

Pyra considered this question. "A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat. I do eat meat sometimes, so I'm not a vegetarian. I just like vegetables more…"

"Why?"

Pyra thought about it more. "I don't think there really needs to be a reason. Some people just have different preferences." She looked back at Poppi. "Do you have any more questions?"

"That all. Pyra can now cook as much as heart desire."

"Very well then! I'll see you in half an hour."

Pyra giggled before heading toward her favorite place in the world: the kitchen. Rumbletum Canteen's kitchen was significantly remodeled recently, which meant it was now much bigger. This remodel also meant that Poppi could not see or hear Pyra as she was cooking, but this was fine with Poppi because she liked surprises.

Poppi sat with her legs sticking straight forward and her arms fanned out at her sides, as she normally did. Nia said she would ask the others for advice, but would anyone else want to help her? Poppi guessed that describing taste could be hard. Maybe her friends thought it would be too much work.

Poppi found that her fears were unfounded when Rex arrived, freshly returned from feeding his adoptive grandfather/former helmet dweller/former living space. Rex didn't have any food with him, which mildly disappointed Poppi. Sure, Azurda was several times larger than Poppi, but he still could've left something for her.

"Hey there, Poppi!" Rex said with a large grin while sitting down across from Poppi. "I ran into Pyra while she was buying some ingredients and she told me that you want to learn how to eat. Want some help?"

"Indeed! Poppi looking for friends to describe taste to Poppi," said the artificial Blade. "Poppi expect Rex to be very helpful! After all, Rex very engrossed in food today, so Poppi expect he good at describing tastes."

"Hey, come on, I'm not that focused on food," Rex protested. "The only reason I liked it so much is because Pyra made it!"

"Because…Pyra made it?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Rex shut his eyes as he thought about his favorite person in Alrest (along with Mythra). "I mean, I always love Pan-Fried Tartari, but the way Pyra makes it…"

"Ah, Poppi get it now!" Poppi said dreamily. "Food taste so good because Pyra put blushy-crushy feelings for Rex into food!"

"I'm not really sure what 'blushy-crushy' means, but…"

"Hmm, but nobody feel blushy-crushy for Poppi like Pyra does for Rex. Not even Masterpon. So would food still taste same to Poppi?"

"Don't be silly, Poppi," Rex scoffed. "Even if Pyra's feeling did have something to do with how it tasted, I doubt it tasted better to me than it did to anyone else."

"Hmm…" Indeed, Poppi had no way of proving if Pyra's feelings had any bearing on how good the food tasted. But perhaps… "Maybe Rex can help Pyra make food, then friends see if food tastes better than before. If Rex and Pyra work together, then combined feelings could influence taste of food."

"Ha! That sounds like a deal. I've been wanting to improve my cooking skills anyway. I can't rely on Pyra all the time, and it's preferable to letting Mythra cook." Rex shuddered at the thought. "By the way, I also ran into Nia on my way up. She should be coming by soon."

"Poppi very grateful to Vice-Masterpon Rex. Please do not burn down kitchen."

* * *

Just as Rex said, Nia did come by not too long after. She came in riding on Dromarch's back, and she didn't bother sitting in a chair when her Blade was much more comfortable. "Hey there, Poppi. I told Shellhead, Pandoria, and Rex about your, uh, tasting issues. Did you see any of them yet?"

"Rex came by already," Poppi said. "Rex told Poppi about favorite food and feelings for Pyra. Will Nia explain that too?"

"I don't know about this… "feelings for Pyra" business, but I suppose I can tell you about the first thing. What do you think, Dromarch?"

"As this experience is for Poppi's sake, I believe we should first consider what she wants to know," said Dromarch. "Do you have any particular questions, Poppi?"

"That good idea!" While Poppi was in school to acquire knowledge for her QTπ form, she learned that being a cooperative student would maximize her teacher's efficiency. She didn't have an apple to put on Nia's desk (nor did Nia have a desk for Poppi to put an apple on), but she would have to make do with what she had. "So since Nia is Gormotti, does Nia like to eat fish?"

Nia crossed her arms with a look of irritation. "Oh, I get it. Just because I'm Gormotti I have to like fish, is that right?"

"Poppi just want to know if people of different races had different tastes. Poppi apologize for stereotyping. So… Nia does not like to eat fish?"

Nia's expression softened. "No, I do, but my favorite food doesn't involve fish. My favorite food is Cream Orange Paratha."

Poppi was fairly certain that Cream Orange Paratha was nothing like Pan-Fried Tartari. Which was good, because Poppi's friends having varied tastes let her experience more flavors than if everyone just loved Tasty Sausages and nothing else.

"Why Nia like Cream Orange Paratha?" Poppi asked.

"I dunno. It tastes good."

Poppi noticed that Nia's eyes glittered as if recalling a fond memory. "Poppi not satisfied with that answer. Maybe there more to it?"

Nia leaned back, crossing her arms behind her head. "What do you want me to say, then?"

Actually Poppi didn't know what she wanted Nia to say, but fortunately Dromarch had an idea. "Poppi still doesn't fully understand taste, milady, so I can see why she would want a more detailed answer. Perhaps you can remember when you first tried it?"

"Well, I was in Gormott, obviously," Nia started. "My sister wanted to try something from Tilly Bakery, since she couldn't get out too often..." Her eyes widened as if she realized something obvious. "Oh, I see. You think I like it because I have good memories associated with it?"

Dromarch looked pleased with himself. "Just a theory, milady. Perhaps this could provide an important lesson for Poppi."

"So Dromarch mean that positive associations can make people like food more?" Poppi asked.

The tiger nodded. "Of course, it also works in the opposite direction. A negative experience can make someone dislike a specific taste."

"Negative experiences…" Poppi mused. "Does Nia have any examples of this too?"

"So I'm just your test subject now for all of your questions, huh?"

"Nia very good case study," Poppi admitted. "But she can leave if she want to. Perhaps Nia can find food and explain taste to Poppi."

"I suppose that's better. Better than telling you my life story, at least." She climbed off Dromarch's back and made her way toward the staircase. "C'mon, Dromarch. Let's be off."

Dromarch bowed respectably to Poppi. "We hope your learning experience goes well, Lady Poppi."

* * *

Poppi didn't need to wait to much longer for her next visitors. The dynamic duo, Zeke and Pandoria, have arrived to help Poppi!

"Hiya, Poppi!" said Pandoria, taking a seat next to the artificial Blade. "So, a little birdie told us that you're looking for someone to tell you how food tastes."

"Pandoria right," Poppi said. "But Poppi not know any talking birdies."

Zeke let out a hearty laugh, which Pandoria did her best to replicate. "It's just an expression, Popster. Now, Pandy and I have come up with a way to ease you into the wonderful world of taste." He held out his hand to bring attention to his lovely assistant. "Take it away, Pandoria!"

"Ta-da!" In Pandoria's hands was a plate with a dozen of Addam's Embercakes, except these were much smaller than the ones present during dinner.

"These…Addam's Embercakes?" Poppi recalled.

Zeke chuckled. "That's right, Popster! Except now that I think about it, these are much too spicy to be called Addam's Embercakes."

"Because Zeke screwed up?" Poppi said.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean— Whatever. The point is, I've decided to rename these to…the Zekenator's Embercakes!"

For once, Poppi was grateful for her name-critique programing. "That name sound overly long."

"We're still working on it," Pandoria said. "Anyway, Zeke made these tiny Embercakes for Turters, but I don't think he'll mind if we let you try some."

Poppi was touched that Turters would let her try some of his food. "But Poppi still cannot eat yet. How can Poppi try some?"

"Recall, Poppi, that eating is not all about taste," Zeke said sagely. "The Zekenator's Embercakes are small enough that you can easily practice chewing! And heck, these are so spicy that you might taste it even without taste buds!"

"Poppi not fully convinced, but no harm in trying. Here goes nothing!" Poppi took an Embercake and popped it into her mouth. At last, Poppi has grown one step closer to eating! Though as she lacked taste buds, she didn't taste anything, no matter how spicy the Embercakes were. And she didn't know what to do next. She tried to say "What now?" but as her mouth was full it instead came out as "Mmph mph?"

Zeke and Pandoria both clapped politely. "You're off to a great start, Popster!" Zeke said. "Now you just have to try chewing. Do you know how to do that?"

Poppi shook her head. "Mmph."

"I'll take that as a no," Pandoria guessed. "But don't worry, I can show you." She walked over to where Poppi was seated and put her hand under her jaw…if Poppi had a jaw, at least. "Now, you just need to mash up the food between your teeth, like so." She lifted Poppi's jaw up and down so that the food was crushed, which was easier than what Poppi expected. "Think you can do that?"

Poppi nodded, and when Pandoria extracted her hand she continued to chew the food on her own.

"Fine work, Poppi!" Zeke congratulated her. "Now you just have to swallow."

At this moment Pandoria seemed to realize that something was amiss, and her eyes widened accordingly. "Uh, my prince… I don't thank Poppi can swallow."

"Oh… Is that right?"

Poppi nodded. Zeke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Huh. Well, no matter!" He presented his hand to Poppi. "Just spit it out into my hand. You don't have saliva or anything, so it's not too gross."

Poppi obliged and spat the finely mashed Embercakes into Zeke's hand, which wasn't something she ever imagined doing. "Poppi sorry for not reminding Zeke of inability to swallow."

"Nah, it's fine!" said Zeke with his signature grin. "I'm sure Turters will appreciate not needing to chew it himself."

"Speaking of which, we should really get to feeding him," Pandoria said. "Do you mind if we go do that, Poppi?"

"Poppi not mind. Thank you for helping Poppi learn!"

"Don't mention it, Popster. But now, Turters beckons for the Zekenator. We must be off!" Zeke and Pandoria struck one last pose before exiting to feed their mascot. Poppi may appreciate their help, but she still did not understand their flair for drama.

* * *

Poppi's next visitor came from Lemour Inn. The noble and beautiful Aegis, revered as the world's strongest Blade, stumbled zombie-like past the tables. She yawned and rubbed her eyes upon sitting down next to Poppi. "Hey, Poppi…"

"Hello, Mythra. Mythra sleepwalking again?"

Mythra shook her head before yawning again and stretching her arms. "Nah, I just woke up from a nap…"

"Ah." Poppi nodded in understanding. She didn't need them, but Poppi understood the importance of naps, especially to ultra-powerful Blades. "That explain disheveled hair, unfocused eyes, and missing shoes."

"Huh?" Mythra seemed to be most surprised by the last comment, and she looked down at her feet for confirmation. "Oh, yeah. Whatever." Mythra shrugged and returned her attention to Poppi. "So what's up with you, Poppi?"

Considering how everyone else responded to Poppi's request to eat, she wanted to put it in a way that would avoid confusing Mythra (not that Mythra was easily confused, but she was prone to making mistakes while sleepy). "Hmm, how Poppi explain…"

Misinterpreting Poppi's hesitation, Mythra's eyebrows knit in concern. "Poppi, is someone bothering you? Do you want me to talk with them?"

The last time Mythra said that to Poppi, she ended up almost kicking a Nopon into the Cloud Sea, and Poppi was eager to avoid any misunderstandings this time. "No, not like that. Friends just teaching Poppi how to eat."

Mythra raised her eyebrows. "How to eat...? That's a surprise. I didn't think you _could_ eat."

"Mythra is correct, as of this moment, but Masterpon is working on it," Poppi said. "Until then, friends showing Poppi how to eat and what food tastes like."

"Really? That's cool." To a bystander this might have sounded sarcastic, but Poppi knew Mythra well enough to tell when she was being genuine. "So how has that been working out for you so far?"

Poppi smiled. "Poppi making good progress! Right now Pyra making food to explain tastes, and Rex and Nia explain favorite foods to Poppi. Zeke also teach Poppi how to chew."

Mythra snorted in amusement. "Zeke teaching you to chew? That sounds terrifying. But that aside, is there any way I can help?"

"Maybe Mythra can explain something to Poppi…" It only took a moment of thinking for a metaphorical lightbulb to go off in Poppi's head. "Poppi have idea! Mythra and Pyra used to be same person, right?"

"Well, we always saw each other as different people, but we did share a body, yes."

"Then if Pyra and Mythra share body, shouldn't they have similar tastes in food? Or is Poppi mistaken?"

Mythra scratched her chin in thought. "That's not something I've put much thought into before, but it's an interesting question. I don't like vegetables or tea as much as Pyra does, but…" She glanced at the kitchen. "You said Pyra was cooking right now?"

Poppi nodded. "That right. Mythra planning to ask about tastes?"

"Nah, I don't want to interrupt Pyra while she's cooking. But I have another idea." Mythra stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing. See Mythra later."

Mythra winked at Poppi and went downstairs. But Poppi wasn't left alone for long, as Mòrag and Brighid were walking up the stairs at the same time. Mòrag glanced at Mythra as she passed and frowned.

"Is it really becoming of the Aegis to walk about in that state?" Mòrag said to Brighid.

"Mythra wants to be treated as just a normal Blade nowadays," Brighid responded. "Though I suspect that's just an excuse to not act in a manner benefiting her status."

"I see… But enough about that. We are not here for Mythra." Mòrag tilted her hat to Poppi in greeting. "Good day, Poppi. I suspect you already know why we are here?"

"That right. But Poppi surprised to see Mòrag help. Poppi thought Mòrag needed to go back to Mor Ardain."

"I appreciate your concern, Poppi, but I have enough time to offer my assistance."

At the moment, Poppi wasn't sure how Mòrag planned to help. Neither she nor Brighid brought any food with them, but Mòrag did hold a large book in her hands.

"Lady Mòrag has taken it upon herself to find an Ardainian cookbook for you," Brighid explained. "She felt that you might want to look for some foods to try for when you gain the ability to eat."

Mòrag handed the book to Poppi, who analyzed the cover for any useful information. "Very considerate of friends. Poppi will start reading now."

"It was my pleasure." Satisfied with her work, Mòrag turned to leave. "With that settled, Brighid and I will be on our way back to Mor Ardain. I hope—"

Poppi, being a quick reader, had already made significant progress through the cookbook. But she had a frown on her face. "Hmm…"

Brighid noticed Poppi's look of dissatisfaction. "Poppi? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing the matter. Food just look…okay."

Mòrag stopped in her tracks. "…What?"

"Well, food not look bad," Poppi continued, oblivious to Mòrag's surprise. "Just not look as good as Pyra's cooking, or Argentum cooking… Maybe Poppi just have high standards."

"Not as good…?" It sounded like Mòrag was having one of Lila's comprehension errors. "But I spent my entire life loving Ardainian cooking. Surely there must be something that looks delicious to you."

"It fine, Pyra making food for Poppi anyway. Maybe Poppi can try Ardainian food other time."

Mòrag no longer wore an expression of surprise, but instead one of steely resolve. "I see. Brighid, we must correct this misunderstanding immediately."

Brighid was beginning to grow concerned for her Driver. "Misunderstanding? What do you mean?"

"It is obvious! We must make these recipes for Poppi and show just how delicious they can be."

"Make them…?" Brighid would never turn down one of Mòrag's orders, but she still remembered the Argentum Monkfish incident and was reluctant to let Mòrag back in the kitchen. "But we need to get back to—"

"Brighid, how can we return knowing that Poppi doesn't understand how delicious Ardainian food is? We still have plenty of time until His Majesty expects our return." She politely grabbed the cookbook out of Poppi's hands and quickly skimmed through the pages to find a delicious recipe. "Now, come help me find ingredients." She didn't wait for Brighid to respond before she rushed back downstairs, still looking through the cookbook.

Coincidentally, Mythra was coming back up the stairs at the same time. Poppi was concerned that she and Mòrag would collide with each other, but fortunately Mythra was paying enough attention to deftly dodge the Special Inquisitor. She shot Mòrag an odd look as she passed and returned to her seat next to Poppi.

"What's up with Mòrag?" Mythra asked Brighid.

"Hello, Mythra…" Brighid gave the two a distracted, apologetic look. "You must excuse me, but I need to make sure Lady Mòrag doesn't do anything she might regret."

Brighid gave a small wave before leaving in pursuit of her Driver. Noting that this was strange behavior for both Driver and Blade, Mythra gave Poppi a puzzled look. "What was that about?"

"Mòrag dissatisfied with Poppi's response to Ardainian food."

Mythra nodded in sympathy. "I don't blame you. Cloud Sea Crab Sticks aside, I'm not too big on Ardainian cuisine either. Now this, on the other hand…" She eyed her dessert hungrily, the same way Tora looked when thinking of Tasty Sausages.

"Mythra fond of dessert?"

"Oh, yeah." She spun a fork between her fingers, eager to dig in to her treat. "Pyra doesn't like too much sugar in her food, but I disagree. The more sugar, the better! I like to think of myself as a connoisseur of dessert."

"Masterpon likes to think of himself as a connoisseur of maids," Poppi added.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Using the fork, Mythra cut a piece off her dessert. "This is a Sno-Bake Cheesecake. The recipe was recently imported from Tantal, but I haven't had it before now. I'm not a food critic or anything, but I thought it would be easier to describe the taste to you if I'm experiencing it for the first time."

"Good thinking! Poppi hope Mythra enjoy."

She did. After about thirty seconds of Mythra mauling her food, Poppi was comfortable enough to ask how she was enjoying it. "How is cheesecake?"

"Mmm. It's simple, but it's good at being simple."

"Poppi not understand."

"That's fine." Mythra took another bite. "What I mean is, it's a pretty normal cheesecake, but it's a good normal cheesecake. It's light and fluffy and soft."

"Cheesecake softer than Mythra's lap?" asked Poppi. This may seem like a strange comparison, but Poppi once saw Rex lying on Pyra's lap and asked Mythra if she could try it out for herself. Mythra allowed this under the condition that Poppi didn't tell anyone about it, as she had a fearsome reputation to uphold.

"I don't know about my lap, but it is softer than Rex's lap."

"How Mythra know what Rex's lap feel like?" Poppi asked.

Mythra's eyes widened in an expression of _oh-damn-did-I-just-say-that?_ She really needed to talk less when she was still tired. "Uh… Oh, look! Pyra's back!"

Poppi thought that she was just trying to change the subject, but Pyra actually had returned from cooking. It was rather convenient timing for Mythra. Pyra was carefully balancing six plates on her arms, while Rex trailed behind her carrying two plates.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, Poppi!" Pyra said excitedly before nodding in greeting at her sister. "And hello, Mythra! What are you two up to?"

"Mythra and Poppi talking about Rex—"

Mythra leaned over and covered Poppi's mouth with her hand. "Shush! Poppi was just, uh, telling me about the advice Rex gave her before. Good work, Rex!"

"Uh, thanks?" Rex didn't know what to make of this comment, but he wasn't one to question it (especially coming from Mythra). "So anyway, as you can see, Pyra went all out in making you a feast!"

"That's right!" Pyra added cheerfully. "I couldn't settle on just a few dishes to make, so I decided to make some of everything. Let's see… We have Glitterbake, Hot Moonbeam Salad, Meatball Pot-au-Feu, some extra Pan-Fried Tartari for Rex…"

"Poppi doesn't have all day to taste-test, Pyra," said Mythra. "You can wait to name all of your dishes as we taste them, alright?"

Pyra looked like she wanted to give detailed descriptions of all her recipes, but she also understood her point. "You're right, Mythra. Now, I suggest we get started—"

She was interrupted by a Nopon moving at very fast speeds. Tora seemed to be in a good mood, which was a good sign. "Good news, Poppi! Tora and Dadapon make breakthrough!"

This was actually better than what Poppi was expecting. She didn't doubt Tora's abilities as a mechanic, but she didn't think he would make significant progress this fast. "What Masterpon find?"

"As it turn out, modification of Poppi's smelling function could make tasting possible! Very complicated, so Tora not bore friends by describing it."

"And we very much appreciate you not boring us to death," Mythra said.

"But Tora must remind Poppi; theory is only theory. Might not be able to implement tasting anytime soon, if ever. Patience of Poppi is encouraged."

"That fine, Poppi grateful that Masterpon is trying hard. In fact, feast is prepared so Masterpon can eat while brainstorming further!"

"Meh?" Tora was so preoccupied with explaining his progress that he hadn't noticed the food Pyra set out. "Pyra make entire feast to show appreciation for Tora?! Pyra too kind!"

"This food isn't just for you, Tora," Pyra chided. "But it is convenient that you showed up when you did. Now you can help us explain how it tastes to Poppi."

"Ah, Tora see. Friends being taste-testers? Well, Pyra know best." He seemed disappointed that Pyra didn't appreciate him enough to make a feast, but he got over it quickly. He shrugged and climbed on to the chair to Poppi's right. "So, what Poppi want to learn about first?"

"Hmm. Pyra's cooking look so good that Poppi not know where to start. What friends suggest?"

Rex was the first to respond. "You can't go wrong with—"

"Let me guess," Mythra interrupted. "Pan-Fried Tartari?"

Rex sighed. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes." Mythra looked over Pyra's dishes with a critical gaze. "I have an idea. Why don't we each pick something and take turns explaining how it tastes?"

"That's a good idea!" Rex said, hoping that he didn't sound too upset about Mythra's comment. "Maybe I can fetch the others so they can help too?"

Pyra smiled and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Sounds good! Mythra and I can get started until you and the others come back."

Rex sheepishly returned the smile, as he still wasn't fully adjusted to making physical contact with her. "W-well! I'd better get going then…" He left quickly, perhaps to avoid being flustered further.

Mythra's eyes lingered on Rex as he walked away. "You really need to be more careful around him, Pyra. One of these days he might spontaneously combust when you touch him."

Now it was Pyra's turn to smile sheepishly, but Poppi was confused. "What Mythra mean? Poppi sure that Rex cannot combust."

"Oh, it's nothing." Mythra once again looked over Pyra's dishes and eventually picked out the Sunshine Pie. She plopped what remained of her Sno-Bake Cheesecake on top of the pie and smiled, proud of her creation. "Once you can eat, Poppi, I'm going to teach you all about mixing foods together. I haven't cooked since the Aegis War, but maybe I could get back into it?"

Pyra looked like she was conflicted on whether or not to respond. "...Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mythra. We still need to teach Poppi about taste first."

Mythra rolled her eyes, but she didn't seem offended. "You're right. This day is about Poppi, after all."

"Friends please not forget about Tora!" said the Nopon as he picked out the Meatball Pot-au-Feu for himself. "Poppi's tastes will be based on Nopon tastes, so Tora's help will be very useful in describing taste."

Pyra chuckled. "Thank you, Tora. We're all very grateful for your help." She returned her attention to the very patient artificial Blade. "So, Poppi, are you ready?"

"Of course!" said Poppi, more eager than ever before in her short robotic life. "Poppi ready to learn!"


End file.
